Enregistrement coquin
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand un défi met les nerfs à rude épreuve


**Hello ! Un petit OS coquin ça vous dit ? :-)  
**

 **Je préviens immédiatement : Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre les hommes, les démonstrations d'amours et même le sexe entre eux, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. C'est pour le côté hot que ce OS se trouve classé dans la catégorie "M".**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices, vos commentaires sont toujours un vrai soutien.**

 **Merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction, elle a eu du courage ! :-P**

* * *

 **Enregistrement Coquin**

 _-Mr Reese, cessez s'il vous plait !_

 _-Nooooon !_

 _-John ! Vous allez froisser ma veste !_

 _-M'en fiche._

 _-S'il vous plaît !_

 _-Il ne faut pas trop vous habiller Harold, vous savez comment je suis après quand j'ai subitement envie de vous_. Murmura Reese.

- _Oh !_ S'offusqua Finch.

Finch repoussa Reese avec ses mains et recula, remettant sa veste en place en lui lançant un regard noir. Cela ne sembla pas calmer son partenaire qui se rapprocha de lui à nouveau, passant une main sur la nuque de Finch, le faisant frissonner. Mais le milliardaire s'écarta aussitôt.

- _John ! Veuillez rester sage !_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas marrant Finch !_

 _-Je vous rappelle que nous avons une conférence dans moins d'une heure !_ Le sermonna Finch.

 _-Conférence où je vais dormir à coup sûr_. Ricana Reese.

 _-Pas si vous portez un minimum d'attention aux discours._

 _-Les discours et moi ça fait deux Harold._

Reese profita d'un moment d'inattention de Finch pour l'entourer de ses bras et déposer un baiser dans son cou. Finch bondit.

 _-JOHN ! Stop !_

Il s'écarta à nouveau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour achever son nœud de cravate en paix. Reese soupira.

 _-Vous n'aimez plus mes petites attentions ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit cela_. Retentit la voix de Finch.

 _-Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas mes sentiments s'exprimer ?_ Bougonna Reese, prenant place sur le bord du lit, les bras croisés.

 _-Nous allons être en retard Mr Reese. En tant que Mr Wren, je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver lorsque le discours sera déjà commencé._

Reese marmonna entre ses dents. Finch se posta au seuil de la pièce d'eau et observa son compagnon, un sourcil froncé.

 _-Mr Reese, vous devriez vous préparer._

 _-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?_

 _-Eh bien je vous forcerai._

 _-Pourquoi suis je obligé de venir ?_ Se plaignit Reese.

Finch fit la moue et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Posant une main sur le genou de Reese, il reprit :

 _-Parce que vous êtes mon secrétaire._

 _-Mais vous n'en avez pas besoin pour une soirée pareille !_

 _-Certes mais personne n'est censé savoir que … vous êtes mon compagnon._

Reese ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus de Finch.

 _-Puis… vous serez là pour me surveiller, assurer ma sécurité ?_ Tenta Finch, sachant que ces arguments aideraient son compagnon à devenir plus coopératif.

 _-Toujours Harold. Mais il va me falloir un encouragement !_

 _-Vous êtes irrattrapable Mr Reese !_

Finch souffla devant la mine boudeuse de Reese. Il s'empara du visage de l'agent puis lui offrit un long baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire se détendre, il quitta ses lèvres puis se leva pour aller fouiller dans la penderie. Reese était un peu confus mais ravi. Finch lui tendit un costume de soirée et Reese le prit, allant dans la salle d'eau pour se changer.

 _-Je parie que vous ne tiendriez pas si je cessais de vous taquiner ou de vous embrasser_. Lança Reese.

 _-John…_

 _-Je lance le défi que vous craquerez en premier ! Les baisers du matin et du soir seront tolérés mais rien dans la journée !_

 _-Vous êtes incorrigible…_ Murmura Finch, se disant que son compagnon était un vrai gamin.

Reese se présenta de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, apprêté. Il était en train de nouer sa cravate quand il reprit :

 _-On teste Harold ?_ Demanda-t-il, avec une lueur de défi.

Finch le détailla, surprit qu'il veuille réellement le défier. Se sentant l'âme d'un combattant, Finch releva le menton et eut un sourire en coin :

 _-Très bien, vous voulez jouer ? On va jouer alors._

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Reese, qui sentait que la bataille allait être bien rude. Mais Finch avait moins d'expérience, il en était persuadé.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Reese avait lancé ce jeu dangereux. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement craqué. Mais ils commençaient à éprouver des difficultés à se retenir, à ne pas se laisser tenter par les lèvres de l'autre, à ne pas se laisser attirer par un corps dévoilé, même un simple bout de peau. Finch avait bien failli embrasser Reese mais s'était subitement rappelé du défi et s'était fait violence pour se retenir. Aucun geste n'avaient eu lieu entre eux deux, sauf pour les besoins des missions.

En ce moment, Reese était surveillant de baignade à la piscine privée du quartier le plus réputé de New-York. Et pour cause, leur numéro était une jeune femme, prodige de la nage, médaillée d'or aux jeux régionaux. L'adolescente de 17 ans s'entraînait dur tous les jours au bassin, effectuant jusqu'à sept heures de sport par jour. Son entraineur était toujours dans les parages à l'encourager, puisque c'était son père. Reese s'était donc vu prendre le rôle de maître nageur dans ce lieu inédit.

Finch suivait à distance ce qui se déroulait à la piscine. Reese avait prit soin de placer quelques caméras, 5 au total. Finch avait donc un grand champ de vision, ayant un œil sur son agent, sur la jeune femme, sur le père de famille et aussi sur les autres nageurs, moins expérimentés. Reese menait sa surveillance de près, admirant les exploits de l'adolescente, qui se débrouillait comme une vraie championne.

Reese surveillait les éventuels journalistes qui trainaient dans le coin. L'endroit avait beau être privé, parmi les nageurs, certains s'improvisaient photographes avec leurs téléphones portables. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore détecté la menace et poursuivait son travail d'agent.

Finch avait fait toutes les recherches nécessaires et n'avait rien de nouveau jusqu'à présent. Il observait son agent marcher de long en large le long du bassin. Il repensa à la veille, premier jour où son partenaire s'était rendu dans ce lieu. Il avait été surprit de le voir dans son maillot de bain moulant, un tee-shirt blanc sur ses épaules. Il avait déglutit en voyant son agent habillé différemment que lors d'une mission ordinaire. Ces longues jambes à la vue de tout le monde, le tee-shirt blanc qui moulait si bien sa poitrine virile, ces bras musclés. Puis ce maillot, trop serré au goût de l'informaticien, qui laissait parfaitement apparaître la forme de l'attribut masculin.

Il avait essayé de dévier son regard de cette image mais cela avait été dur. Finch secoua la tête et reprit les recherches espérant trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Il entendit un cri et tourna la tête vers la vidéo surveillance, juste à temps pour voir Reese plonger dans l'eau. Finch se rapprocha de l'écran, sentant une petite tension monter en lui. Il vit Reese remonter un petit garçon à la surface et le ramener au bord de la piscine, vers sa mère, qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour calmer les pleurs de son petit ange. Finch vit la dame remercier Reese et celui-ci acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

C'est à ce moment-là que Reese prit ses appuis sur le bord puis sortit doucement du bassin, tel un félin. Finch ouvrit la bouche, voyant que le haut blanc de Reese collait désormais à sa peau et laissait entrevoir tous ses muscles. Et son bronzage marqué par la même occasion. A présent debout, hors de l'eau, Finch vit son agent passer une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer le surplus d'eau. Il eut soudainement la bouche sèche. L'eau coulait sur les jambes de Reese, laissant les traces de pas de l'agent visibles sur le carrelage brun alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son poste de secours. Finch le détaillait, affamé par ce corps qui l'attirait plus que tout et légèrement troublé. Reese se pencha sur son sac et attrapa un haut sec puis sa serviette. Il retira le tissu mouillé et se frotta avec la grande serviette bleue. Bon sang, Finch était soudainement jaloux du tissu qui nettoyait le dos de son partenaire. Lui qui ne pouvait pas le toucher, cela commençait à devenir un vrai supplice. Il se gifla mentalement. Quelle idée d'être jaloux d'une serviette de bain !

Finch coupa la vidéo, perturbé. Il ferma les yeux, se cala au fond de son siège et soupira. Trois jours, c'était un calvaire pour lui. Reese semblait ne pas en souffrir ou alors il était très doué. Le reclus se doutait que Reese avait deviné qu'il allait craquer. Chassant ses pensées les plus indécentes les une après les autres, il prit le temps de se calmer. Il voulait tant sentir l'odeur de Reese, la force de ses bras, sentir ses lèvres, sentir ses mains se balader le long de son corps, il voulait ressentir à nouveau les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps à chaque fois que Reese s'amusait à le titiller.

Il retira ses lunettes et se passa une main lasse sur le visage, fatigué de se retenir. Mais il devait le faire, il avait une fierté. Il voulait prouver à son agent qu'il était parfaitement capable de ne pas craquer. Déglutissant de nouveau, il se rassit et posa sa tête au creux de ses paumes, soufflant péniblement.

Ce soir là, alors que Reese rentrait à minuit passé, lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit et offrit le dernier baiser autorisé de la journée, Finch chercha à le faire durer sans toucher son compagnon pour autant. Reese remarqua sa frustration et s'en amusa.

 _-Vous commencez à craquer ?_

 _-Non_. Répondit fermement Finch.

Reese émit un petit rire puis se coucha. Finch manqua de se pincer les lèvres face au dos que Reese lui offrait. Il rêvait de lui mordre la peau, ce qui arrivait quand il était vraiment excité par son partenaire. Levant une main vers le dos de celui-ci Finch suspendit son geste. Puis abandonna et se tourna de l'autre côté, soupirant tristement.

Reese avait senti le geste de Finch dans son dos. Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait le toucher et fut surprit qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Il se demanda alors comment faisait Finch pour tenir autant ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à lui résister. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment même, c'était le prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer une nouvelle fois l'ampleur de son amour pour lui, autant par les gestes que par les baisers, les provocations, les taquineries. Inspirant doucement, il ferma les yeux et chassa ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il tienne, qu'il ne craque pas. Surtout pas. Son passé de militaire devait lui servir à quelque chose. Il ne devait absolument pas craquer. Il espérait tout de même que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, ses mains le démangeaient…

Sur les lieux où il menait la mission, il voyait tout le monde en maillot de bain. Lorsqu'il voyait un homme ayant à peu près le même âge que Finch, en maillot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit informaticien vêtu seulement de son caleçon, qui mettait toujours en valeur ses petites fesses rebondies, puis cette courbe sur le devant qui le titillait toujours. John savait que pour son âge, Finch était encore en forme et ne se fatiguait jamais de ce côté-là. Chaque fois qu'il voyait ses pensées le mener vers un chemin dangereux, il regardait ailleurs pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le profond manque qu'il ressentait à ne pas toucher Finch.

Cette nuit là, aucun des deux ne dormit vraiment, tant ils étaient frustrés mais têtus. Au petit matin, l'ambiance était chargée d'électricité, lourde de testostérone. Des frôlements se firent sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. Reese passait tout près du corps de Finch, mais le reclus, un moment se leva et se pencha au dessus de l'agent, dans un geste tout de même provocant pour ramasser sa tasse. Puis ils durent se séparer pour la nouvelle journée. Reese fila à la piscine tandis que Finch se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers le repaire. Finch reprit la surveillance à distance, observant de nouveau son partenaire au bord du bassin, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescente.

Finch soupira et entama d'autres recherches, découvrant de nouvelles photos issues de la veille. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait finit de faire le tour de toutes les photos, les décryptant les une après les autres, cherchant l'origine, se renseignant sur l'identité du photographe. Rien de nouveau en soi. Fatigué par sa courte nuit, Finch porta son regard sur l'écran où Reese apparaissait. Ce qu'il vit, le fit réagir.

Reese était allongé sur le carrelage, sur le ventre, et expliquait quelques consignes à deux enfants qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Finch se fit violence en voyant l'agent mimer les gestes pour nager. Le mouvement des jambes, des bras, puis… ce postérieur qu'il voyait parfaitement. Ces fesses qu'il adorait toucher lorsqu'ils étaient complètements nus. Finch sentit une chaleur naître au creux de ses reins et continua à le regarder, se mordant la lèvre. Le cœur palpitant, il sentit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de mettre fin à ce jeu stupide avec son agent. Dès qu'il le verrait, il le lui ferait comprendre.

Ouvrant les archives de la veille, il lança un extrait particulier qu'il avait prit soin d'enregistrer et le plaça non loin de la vidéo en direct. Désormais, il voyait double. Un Reese à gauche en train de retirer son haut collé à sa peau, un Reese à droite en train d'imiter la nage. Il déglutit et desserra sa cravate. Il la retira complètement et la posa face à lui, sur le bureau. Combien de fois ce bout de tissu avait-il servi à son coquin d'agent pour le provoquer ? Combien de fois Reese l'avait-il tiré doucement avec cette cravate pour le mener vers la chambre ou vers le canapé ? Beaucoup de fois. Finch repensa à la lueur de désir qui colorait les yeux de Reese pendant ces moments.

Reportant à nouveau son regard sur l'enregistrement, il repassa la vidéo en boucle, ressentant plusieurs fois de la jalousie face à cette pauvre serviette. Se passant la langue sur le bout des lèvres, il effleura doucement la braguette de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête et nota un début d'excitation. Se sentant un peu honteux de réagir comme ça face à des images de son partenaire, il hésita. Repassant sa main dessus, il sut qu'il n'en pouvait plus. D'un geste maladroit, il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la braguette. Puis d'une main, il malaxa son sexe douloureux à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Il ferma les yeux, tant il avait du mal à barricader ses visions de plus en plus osées. Reese s'était levé et avait reprit son rôle, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui se déroulait derrière les caméras.

Le regard gourmand de Finch se posa sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Cette bosse naturelle le rendait fou, et il commença à appuyer un peu plus sur son membre, qui commençait à se dresser. Soufflant bruyamment, il cala sa tête sur son siège et pensa à la bouche de son agent. Cette bouche experte qui savait comment lui faire perdre ses moyens. Quand Reese glissait le long de son corps, le bout de sa langue frôlant sa peau si sensible, puis ses lèvres prenant possession de lui progressivement. Ce coup de langue que Reese assenait sur le gland, qui le faisait s'arquer comme un chat.

Finch rouvrit les yeux et plongea une main dans son caleçon, prenant son sexe en main et se caressant doucement, repensant aux exploits de son compagnon. Il grimaça péniblement. Il sentait qu'il s'était retenu un peu trop longtemps face à Reese et le ressentait à présent. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et continua lentement son geste de va et vient. Sa respiration venait de s'accélérer. Il était clairement en manque. Il vit Reese prendre son sac et quitter les lieux.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait un besoin urgent de se faire plaisir, tant son membre pulsait dans sa main. Se sentant exposé, il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il se plaça devant un urinoir, tira sur sa chemise puis baissa son caleçon pour libérer son sexe. Soupirant de bien être, il reprit ses caresses, des deux mains cette fois-ci. Imaginant que ses mains représentaient celles de Reese, il accéléra progressivement le rythme. Sa mâchoire tremblait sous le plaisir qu'il se procurait et il avait les yeux mi-clos.

Dans un reflexe spontané, son bassin suivit les mouvements de ses mains. Sa respiration était à présent saccadée.

 _-Finch ?_ Entendit-il au loin.

La voix de Reese. Bon sang, cela lui donna encore plus de plaisir sans le vouloir. La bouche ouverte, il tenta de répondre.

 _-Je suis… Là…_

Il continua à se caresser, alors que Reese se rapprochait, d'un pas pressé visiblement. Il ouvrit la porte et resta un instant sous le choc de la découverte. Puis un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha de Finch, posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

 _-Sans moi ?_

 _-Je ne… pouvais … plus …_ Articula péniblement le reclus.

 _-Moi non plus_. Souffla Reese, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Finch, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Reese se colla contre son compagnon et Finch sentit son érection.

 _-Je … vois… ça…_

 _-Chut …_ Lui intima Reese.

Reese donna une petite tape sur les fesses de l'informaticien, gloussant. Puis glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Finch et lui retira sa veste, qui resta coincée sur les bras de Finch, toujours occupé à se masturber. Tirant sur le col de la chemise, Reese mordilla la peau blanche et la marqua, faisant gémir Finch. Habile, il passa les mains devant Finch et déboutonna le gilet, puis la chemise. Les repoussant pour accéder à la peau de Finch, il sourit en voyant que son compagnon ne lâchait pas son membre. Il l'attira à lui et frotta sa virilité contre son postérieur. Finch écarquilla des yeux et dû poser une main sur le mur, Reese recommença, grisé par la réaction de son partenaire. Finch plaça l'autre main sur le mur, faisant chuter tous les vêtements au sol. Satisfait, Reese mit ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire et le fit pivoter.

Reese sourit à la vue du sexe gonflé et dressé de son partenaire. Finch était rouge comme toujours, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux mi clos, comme quand il prenait son pied lors de leurs folles nuits d'amour. Reese l'attira à lui et prit fermement possession des fesses de Finch, le faisant se frotter contre son membre. Finch gémit. Reese sentit les mains de l'informaticien s'en prendre à son pantalon et s'en retrouva débarrassé en quelques secondes. L'agent retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds pendant que Finch baissait le sous vêtement qui semblait le contrarier.

Une fois Reese débarrassé de ses bas, Finch colla son sexe contre celui de John et lâcha un gémissement. Reese se mordit les lèvres et avec une main, empoigna les deux verges, les caressant en même temps. Les jambes de Finch tremblèrent sous le déferlement de sensations, pas nouvelles mais qui avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête assez rapidement. Reese le retint d'une main ferme, le guida jusqu'aux lavabos puis l'installa dessus. Dieu merci, ils étaient solides et à la bonne hauteur !

Finch se maintint, posant ses mains à plat sur le marbre et laissa Reese se frotter contre lui. L'érection de son partenaire venait taquiner la sienne, déjà très douloureuse. Sentant des perles de sueur traverser son corps, Finch regarda son compagnon dans les yeux, montrant à quel point il le désirait plus que tout. Désespéré, il attrapa la chemise blanche et arracha tous les boutons puis la repoussa, voulant sentir la peau chaude sous ses mains. Puis il attrapa le visage de Reese avec violence et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue s'insinua entre les dents de Reese, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Des gémissements s'échappaient des lèvres des deux amants. John donna un coup de bassin pour provoquer Finch. Finch le lui rendit pareil Reese haussa un sourcil, le défiant, puis recula doucement et se baissa, retirant les chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et caleçon de Finch. A présents nus, Reese se redressa doucement, puis taquin, il passa le bout de la langue sur le bout du sexe de Finch.

 _-Anh !_

Encouragé par la vive réaction de Finch, il recommença puis plaça une main sur les testicules de celui-ci, les massant avec une douceur extrême. Finch se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et s'adossa contre le miroir derrière lui, écartant ses jambes. Reese lécha la base du membre puis remonta avec une lenteur extrême. Il prit le sexe en bouche puis commença quelques petits va et vient. Les jambes de Finch commencèrent à trembler. Finch glissa une main dans les cheveux de Reese pour le ralentir.

 _-Chambre … la chambre…_ Murmura Finch, noyé sous les vagues de plaisir.

Reese se redressa puis souleva le postérieur de Finch et le cala contre lui, quittant les toilettes. A mi-chemin, il plaqua Finch contre un mur et ils reprirent leur baiser passionné. Reese bougea le bassin suggestivement contre celui de Finch, le faisant haleter inévitablement. Puis il quitta le mur et l'emmena dans la chambre. Déposant délicatement le corps de son partenaire sur le matelas, il grimpa sur lui et rapprocha à nouveau son bassin, donnant quelques coups, certains plus faibles, d'autres plus forts.

 _-John…_ Supplia Finch.

Reese donna un coup de langue provocateur à un des tétons de Finch, qui poussa un petit cri sous l'effet de surprise.

 _-John… John…_

Reese se redressa et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant dissimulé dans le tiroir de la commode. Finch donna un coup de bassin, frustré par cet arrêt soudain. Puis il manqua de se redresser en sentant le liquide froid sur son membre, puis les mains de Reese l'étaler progressivement. John lui donna un dernier baiser puis souleva son postérieur.

Finch agrippa son membre d'une main ferme et laissa John glisser dessus, avec attention. Il se tendit légèrement mais Reese descendit. Finch soupira longuement, John commença à remuer effectuant des va et vient sur le sexe de Finch. L'informaticien gémissait de plus en plus fort tenant fermement les hanches de Reese, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau, tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était puissant. John continua de plus en plus fort, puis ralentit avant de reprendre de plus belle, faisant onduler Finch sous lui.

 _-John … John… John…._

 _\- Te retiens pas..._

Finch gémit de nouveau et se concentra sur les mouvements de son partenaire, sentant qu'il cherchait à aller plus profondément. Finch avait mal, tant son membre était gonflé. Mais il était ravi d'avoir une sensation sur son sexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Finch hurla le prénom de son agent et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, dépourvu de toute force, les yeux clos. John ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme aussi et retomba à côté du corps de son compagnon, un bras sur sa poitrine. Désormais en nage, les amants tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles après un tel exercice.

 _-J'admets ma défaite._

Finch rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant de Reese.

 _-Vous êtes doué pour tenir._ Remarqua Reese.

 _-Et vous êtes un excellent comédien. J'ai cru que cela ne vous faisait rien… J'ai eu tort._

 _-Mais j'ai craqué malgré tout._

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous manquait ?_

 _-Tout Harold. Tout. Votre corps, vos mains, vos lèvres, vraiment tout …_ Répondit Reese, jouant avec la petite toison sur la poitrine de Finch. _Je ne pouvais plus tenir non plus. J'avais du mal à la piscine… tous ces corps qui me rappelaient sans cesse le vôtre …_

Finch sourit.

 _-Cependant … promettez-moi à l'avenir de ne plus tenter de me défier._

 _-Je vous défierai toujours Harold, mais plus sur ce fait un peu ... mal ?_

Finch lâcha un petit rire cristallin, qui fit fondre son agent, heureux de le voir exprimer son bonheur. Puis Finch bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 _-Nous avons besoin de repos je crois_. Ricana Reese.

 _-Je suis d'accord avec vous._

Finch bougea et se blottit contre la poitrine de Reese, tandis que celui-ci remontait la fine couverture sur eux. Finch s'endormit au son des battements de cœur de l'agent, John ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son sommeil, repu.

* * *

 **Je ramène des glaçons ? Ou un défibrillateur ? (J'en connais une qui va en avoir besoin.)**


End file.
